1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to implant level indicators for use in failure analysis and the like of semiconductor devices and for methods of providing such indicators.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the performance of failure analysis of semiconductor devices, reticle levels and their revisions are generally checked on the semiconductor material. Since implants do not leave an optical indicator behind, it is difficult to detect if an implant was performed. Furthermore, different implant reticle levels implant the same ions within the same substrate area. Techniques used in the prior art to distinguish between implants within an area have been a combination of various stains and the use of the scanning electron microscope (SEM), transmission electron microscope (TEM) and elemental analysis techniques such as Auger and secondary ion mass spectroscopy (SIMS). Although these are all useful failure analysis techniques, they have provided inconclusive data or are time consuming for insuring if correct implant levels were used and if all levels were implanted.